The Beanish Girl
by ThatRandomAuthor
Summary: When a mysterious portal sucks me into the Beanbean kingdom, I finally get to meet the man- or rather bean of my dreams. My POV. (I'm not good at making summaries) Me x Prince Peasley Nickname: TBG
1. Arriving in Beanbean

**I have a bunch pre-written for this story! :D**

**About 3 chapters worth of text! 3**

**Enjoy!**

I once again turned out the light.

Tomorrow is another day, with more homework.

I placed my glasses on my dresser, and punched my pillow. Then I lay down and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over me.

I was half asleep when I heard a weird sound coming from my closet. I groggily got up and opened the door, thinking it was my cat.

But by the time I opened the door, I realized that my cat would never, couldn't go into my closet.

But I was too late.

A multi-colored light swept over me, and I was blinded.

A strong force swept over me, and I felt my body changing, aching, a bone-snapping, sinew-shredding pain that coursed through every inch of me.

My face felt like it was melting. This plus my sleepiness took me over, and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in an alley.

I could feel the cold, wet pavement of the street, and the damp, sinister air passing through my lungs.

Where was I?

My muscles wouldn't move, and my eyes flickered about. Finally I felt a tingling in my hands, and I was able to curl my fingers, but the rest of me was stiff.

I managed to drag my arm in front of me, prepared to push myself up, when I noticed something.

I gasped, spreading energy through my veins.

My arm was green.

I struggled to get up, resulting in many cuts and bruises, making me realize I was naked.

I shrieked, and covered myself up with my hands, looking for something to hide in. I jumped behind a dumpster, and looked around for something to wear.

I peeked my head over the dumpster.

Across the street, an old couch was covered in a large cloth. Before I went out to get it, I noticed that the dumpster had a smiling emblem on it.

Underneath of it, the words: "Beantrash Co." were etched unto its surface.

_What a weird name for a trash company,_ I thought.

_It's like I'm in Beanbean!_

I tiptoed across the alley and plucked up the sheet, muttering the zelda item get song.

I wrapped it around myself, and thought of where to go, when I heard footsteps urgently running my way. My head snapped to the side in shock.

_Oh, no! The police!_

I ran lightly back to the dumpster, just in time.

I pressed myself against the metallic surface, ignoring the biting cold.

The footsteps drew closer, until I was sure he was in the area. I was just going to have to wait him out.

There was a long moment of silence, as if the whole world was holding its breath.

I gasped as something tapped my shoulder, and I whipped around.

At first I thought that I was still groggy, and what I saw was an illusion, that I was seeing what I wanted to see.

Prince Peasley was looking down at me with a worried expression.

I couldn't move.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked.

I stared.

Peasley looked even more worried.

"Miss?" He repeated. Then he squinted at my make-shift clothes.

"Is that... A furniture protector?"

I still didn't speak. Peasley stood back.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm from earth,"

I could barely feel myself form the words. There was silence, then Peasley burst out laughing.

"Sure you are. And I'm from Bowser's castle."

I staggered up, feeling myself awake from my stupor.

"No, I'm serious! I heard a weird noise in my closet, and when I opened it, I was sucked into a portal, and ended up here!" I cried, grabbing Peasley's arm.

He didn't flinch, and looked at me coolly.

"So I take it you have no home? Or clothes, for that matter." He said gently, looking me over.

I gave up. "Yes, I'm homeless."

I said. "So?"

Peasley grinned. "You really think I'd just leave you for the bandits? Nope. Come on." He then wrenched free from my grip as if I wasn't even touching him, and placed a hand on my back.

"This way, ma'am!" He said with confidence, and led me out of the alley.

I was quite embarrassed to be out in public in a long, baggy cloth, especially in the green state I was in, despite the fact that I knew I was in Beanbean officially and that everyone here was green.

I stuck close to Peasley, clinging to him like a lost child.

Everyone stared. There were whispers.

_You see that girl with Prince Peasley?_

_Who is she?_

_Why is she wearing that furniture cover?_

I whimpered and huddled closer to Peasley.

When we got to his castle, I was sure I was known all around Beanbean. Peasley took me to his mother, who was sitting on her throne, playing Super Mario Bros 64 on the N64.

Lady Lima was at her side, occasionally murmuring hints or cheering the queen on.

"Try throwing him. Yes, like that! Now take the bomb and throw! Pow! You did it, your highness!"

"Oh, Peasley! Who is this fine young lady you have here? Is she wearing a furniture protector?"

"Miss Lima, I have found this young bean in an alley, and she claims to have come from Earth."

Lady Lima grunted a chuckle. "But she is homeless, and I think we should take her under our wing until we can establish a housing of some sort for her. Can she stay?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Peasley wanted me to stay! Why?

Lady Lima tapped Queen Bean and whispered something to her, and she paused the game.

"You want her to stay? Well, I suppose so. She doesn't look like she eats much."

Peasley grinned.

"And make sure she gets into something other than a furniture protector!" And with that she unpaused and went back to playing.

"I give my vote as well. But she's your responsibility, Peasley. I'll set up one of the guest rooms, but other than that, your responsible for watching her, and making sure she doesn't make a fool of herself. Am I clear?" Peasley bowed his head.

"Yes, Miss Lima. Thank you."

Lady Lima left Queen Bean to her game and through a door.

I felt Peasley's hand pressure on my shoulder, and began to follow Lady Lima through.

The guest room was like two of my Earth houses combined.

It had a king size bed (a little much for a guest room) and a chandelier, as well a mini kitchen, a big tapestry on two of the walls, and a large carpet shaped like the Beanbean emblem.

"Wow..." I murmured. I walked away from Peasley's cover and around the room, but he quickly stuck back to my side as I strayed.

"It's so...Big..."

Looking up and around, my cloth swayed like a dress.

"And I'll give you some real clothes instead of that despicable linen," Lady Lima said, waddling out of the room.

I walked to a window that covered an entire wall.

Peasley followed so close that he pressed against me.

"Watch this."

He murmured, and then pushed against the glass. For a moment I thought he was going to break it, when the glass parted neatly into a door.

A platform came out of the floor, and before my eyes a balcony set itself up.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed, rushing out to the edge. I rested my hands on the banister and leaned forward, the wind blowing my hair and clothes back.

I grinned and closed my eyes. I didn't even flinch when I felt something brush against my arm, since I knew it was Peasley.

Then, so lightly I could hardly feel it, something touched my opposite shoulder.

It became more define as seconds passed, and I opened my eyes to see Peasley with his arm around me.

My heart was pounding. I was scared for no reason. Maybe because he was so close. Or maybe because he was there, or I was here, or...or...or whatever.

"Are you cold?"

He suddenly asked, and I realized I was shivering. His arm transferred to my waist, holding me more firmly to him.

I must've freaked out, since he withdrew his arm and looked away.

"I'm...I'm sorry.." He stammered, rubbing his hands together.

"I just- I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay!"

I said, taking a shaky breath.

I took his hands.

"It's okay, I am cold." I said, putting his arm back around me and huddling up close to him, and we sat there in an awkward silence for a time.

**I once again tried to curb the ending so it fit... oh well. I hope you all like this first chapter! ;D**

(_lolihadnoideawhatQueenBeanshouldhavebeendoingsoyea hN64everyponyhoorah)_


	2. The Chateau

He was stiff. I couldn't tell if he was over it or not, so I kept still as well.

Suddenly he turned halfway.

"Miss Lima," he said and removed his arm.

He raced back in and I followed more slowly.

"Here, dear." Lady Lima said, handing me a fancy dress.

"Oh, no... you must be mistaken! I just need a t-shirt, or something..." I protested.

Peasley stood nearby watching.

Lady Lima shook her head. "This is the only garment we have that's fit for you. It used to be the Queens'."

She added with a smirk.

"No way..."

I murmured, admiring the thin torso.

She then turned to Peasley and ushered him out. "Go on! Try to give her some privacy for a change!" She squawked, pushing him out.

He glanced at me once more before he was shoved out.

Before she shut the door Lady Lima pointed a finger at a door to the far left.

"Bathrooms' over there if you want to clean up a bit," she said and closed the door.

I shrugged to myself and went into where she pointed.

The bathroom could have passed as a small one-room house.

It had a hot tub and a shower, with a giant sink. There was a marble brick floor, and a bean-shaped lamp. I admired everything before taking off my "clothes" and walking into the shower.

There was a mirror and I looked myself over. I was entirely green.

I was really a bean.

One good feature was that my hair stayed mostly the same, and my face had little changes.

I noticed I didn't have glasses, yet I saw very clearly.

Another plus.

After I showered and dried off, I put on the dress, which fit perfectly. I brushed my teeth to be sure then headed out.

I heard someone singing in the hallway. I cracked the door open a bit, and looked around.

I saw Peasley walking down the hallway.

"_...you're the only bean for me, and together we will see, who loves one another more..._"

"hey, Peasley,"

I said, tiptoeing out a little bit. He gasped, covering his mouth and blushing.

"How much did you hear?" He asked in a low voice.

"A lil' bit near the end. Why?"

Peasley coughed. "Ah, no reason..." He answered.

"Let's go..." he said, sounding desperate to drop the subject.

"It's dinner time."

I thought I would be used to the gaping rooms and high ceilings, but it still caught me off guard when we walked through the double doors of the dining room.

Lady Lima and Queen Bean were already seated. "Ah, come on in, dears! We just started dinner."

Queen Bean waved us in. "You know, you haven't yet introduced yourself quite yet, hon."

She added, nodding towards me. My heart thudded in embarrassment.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, coming here and all just knocked me breathless. My name is Amber." I responded politely.

"Interesting. Are you from the North?" Lady Lima asked.

"Sort of. I'm from North America. _on Earth_." I said, half annoyed.

Queen Bean and Lady Lima exchanged looks.

I balled my fists and stiffened my shoulders, sighing. "Yes, I'm from the North." I said between clenched teeth, taking a seat.

There was chicken, baked potatoes, steamed baby carrots ham, broccoli, and more.

I only took some chicken, carrots, and some broccoli.

I made sure all was salty enough to my appealing.

Peasley sat directly next to me, even though his family was on the other side of the table.

"You don't have to sit away from your family because of me," I whispered to him.

He shook his head. "Miss Lima said you were my responsibility to take care of-"

"but you don't have to abandon your family because of that!" I argued.

He didn't answer, but he didn't get up either.

"Are you uncomfortable around me?"

I was taken aback.

"No, of course not! I just don't want you to ignore your family for me." I said, giving him my sincerest expression. He was still quiet, though.

After dinner, I wanted to look around Beanbean. Apparently Peasley got over the situation at the table, since he volunteered to accompany me out before Queen Bean or Lady Lima could object.

As soon as we walked out the door and out of sight, Peasley held my hand. I blushed.

"Where to?" He asked. For some reason, he sounded excited.

"I demand a tour of Beanbean from the very guts to the far reaches." I said in my mock British accent. Peasley bowed.

"right away, ma'am!" He replied in his own mock accent. Then he took my hand and raced off. "The first location we can visit is Chucklehuck wood!" He laughed.

We walked through the canopy of heart-shaped leaves and bright emerald light that glittered with every step, hand in hand. (So imagine how Peasley's hair looked!)

I admired the colors of the scene, the chuckola fruit sparkling like lanterns in the trees. "Come on, I know a place where we can get some-"

"Chuckola Cola! Sweet! I've always wanted to try some!" I exclaimed.

Peasley scratched his head. "Yeah, called the-"

"Chateau de Chucklehuck!" I blurted. I was near bursting point.

"This doesn't really help persuade me in thinking your from Earth, you know." He said, grinning the slightest.

"A girl can do research, can she not?" I said in a defensive tone, laughing nervously. I was surprised he was still thinking about that.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said, throwing his arm around me playfully.

My heart thumped.

We walked over to the Chateau, enjoying the beautiful scenery along the way. When we arrived, Peasley knocked confidently on the door.

It opened, and a stumpy red-clothed bean squinted up at us.

"Ohoho, Prince Peasley! Long time no see, oui?" He said in a thick French accent.

Another bean came out from behind him, but was much taller and wearing green. "And who ez dis fine lady friend you haz here, hohn?" He said, eyeing me.

I blushed slightly and hid behind Peasley's cape.

"Cork & Cask, this is Amber. Amber, this is Cork & Cask."

"Sup."

I said, waving shyly from behind Peasley.

"How do you do, mademoiselle?" They said in unison, bowing.

"I would like to get two cups of chuckola Cola, on the house!" Peasley said, unsheathing his sword and digging it into the ground in an act of show.

"Right away, sire!" they answered, seemingly pleased to serve the prince.

"Come right on in, the cola will be up shortly!" Cork invited.

I walked in the warm little shack, Peasley not to far away.

I sat down at one of the stools and rested my elbows on the table, holding my head with one hand.

It smelled tangy and sweet at the same time in the room.

"This place is cozy," I commented.

Peasley murmured agreement as he sat next to me.

His eyes darted around, then he started to play with my hair.

I froze.

"What did you use for your hair?" He asked casually.

"Um," I said, my tongue broken. I felt him staring at me, though I dared not meet his eyes.

"W..well my mom does my hair," I stammered my lame response.

"She must be a popular hair stylist. I might give her a visit sometime."

I sighed, and Peasley's hand flinched slightly, but didn't pull away.

"Well, I don't think you can, unless you pull her through a portal through her closet, like what happened to me." I argued. Peasley tucked a braid behind my ear, sighing.

Then my heart stopped as he pulled me into a hug.

It was a stiff hug, as if he wasn't sure he should have done it or not, but a hug was a hug. "Amber, I don't care where your from. Even if I believe you or not, I'll still-"

He paused abruptly.

"I'll still take care of you."

He said carefully, choosing his words.

"It's my duty to make sure Beanbean is safe, inhabitants and all,"

Then he stroked my cheek. I could not break away from his gaze.

"If they're from a different world or not." He said softly.

Words could not explain how I felt, and, how much I wanted him at that moment.

But I knew he was only trying to say that where I was from didn't matter, that I was a bean, and nothing could change that.

Suddenly someone coughed, and out heads snapped up to see Cork and Cask awkwardly staring at us, as if they didn't know if they should interrupt or not.

Peasley withdrew his arm from around me and we both blushed. Cork and Cask acted like nothing was wrong.

"Two Chuckola Colas, fresh!" Cask crowed, slinging them down the table like a bar.

Peasley caught them both, since I missed mine coming down the aisle.

"Th-thanks.."

I said, embarrassed. "No problem," He grinned.

I was never fond of soda, or any soft drink. But Chuckola Cola was something different.

It was sweet and bitter at the same time, and left a tasteful fizz in the back of your throat, unlike the sour fizz from Earth soda. It tasted like all the fruits in the world mixed together: Pineapple, apples, melon, basically like fruit punch.

But better.

"Wow!" I exclaimed after drinking every last drop the of the cola.

I licked my lips. "That was absolutely delicious! And the funny thing is, I don't even like cola!" I laughed.

"Wish we had some of this back home," I commented.

"I'm going to have to come back here when I get some money!" I promised.

"Well, where do you want to go now?" Peasley asked amused, crossing his arms. I was kind of sad at the thought of leaving so soon, but then again I _did _want t see all of Beanbean. A thought came into my mind. "Woohoo Hooniversity?" I said immediately, remembering the place from Superstar Saga.

"Alight then, lets go learn something!" Peasley cheered, once again taking my hand and racing off, leaving me giggling.

Cork and Cask looked at each other. "I'm betting 60 Beanbean coins on Prince Peasley," Cask said, elbowing his brother. "zen I'm betting ze same on ze girl," Cork huffed.

**I... can't do French accents and stuff. X(**

**Oh well, that was this chapter of TBG! ^^**

**More pre-written stuff on the way!**


	3. Rage Quits and High Heights

The Woohoo Hooniversity loomed ahead of us, and was embracing its age as an old school.

It sat on a cliff, overlooking a crystal blue lake. Peasley pushed through the double doors, and we were greeted by students and teachers and professors running to and fro with papers.

We received grunts and nods of acknowledgment as we dodged and ducked our way to the front desk.

"Is today some sort of convention, or what?" Peasley gasped, pushing his hair out his eyes.

I looked over my shoulder one last time at the scurrying beans, the papers flying, before turning to look at a somewhat stressed-out looking desk attendant.

"Julie, what is going on?" Peasley asked.

"Oh, Prince Peasley! Researchers think they found out why we laugh. _Think_! I don't believe in a word those old bats s-"

"talk like that can get a bean fired, miss Julie,"

someone called out who rushed past. Julie ignored him.

"So, whaddya want, your highness?" She asked Peasley, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

"Just a tour of the place for her." He said, motioning to me.

"Alright. Just go talk to Sammy over there and he'll give you a mouthful- I mean, _an intelligent conversation_ about the Hooniversity," she pointed out a short bean in a gray coat with a blue pen brooch.

"Hello, misssss-terrr Sammy?"

Peasley stumbled, as the beanish turned out to be male. "Oh, hello Prince Peasley! It's such an honor to meet you! It really, _really _is an honor! I never dreamed in my whole life that I would actually get to meet you in person..."

He exclaimed, taking Peasley's hand, and gave it a quick and firm shake. I giggled. Julie was right; Sammy did talk a mouthful, as he continued to drone on about Peasley.

He talked so much I grew bored and tuned him out, letting what I saw explain. Like Julie said, they seemed to be excited about finding out something with laughter.

They say that today was going down in history books. They even had a documentary crew interviewing the bean who caused all the fuss. Peasley managed to get us in the shot somehow, despite my objections.

He shoved me along, his arm linked with mine, trying to convince me. I was blushing like mad, when they asked us question that hushed everyone.

"Prince Peasley, is it true you are two dating?" Said a reporter, shoving a microphone in Peasley's face. We both froze.

Peasley withdrew his arm stiffly, sighing and closing his eyes.

"No,"

he finally said. "She's just new in town and I'm just giving her a tour of the kingdom. I don't know where or how that rumor began, but it is not true." Murmurs erupted everywhere.

Peasley pushed the microphone away with a stern face and gripped my hand to lead me away.

We exited through the back, and that's when he started running. I stumbled to keep up.

"What happened back there?"

I exclaimed, skidding my feet to a halt. Peasley's face was an indecipherable wall of stone.

"Why did you run out like that?" I repeated, trying to make eye contact. "They just wanted a rumor proved. You didn't have to act like they punched you or something."

Peasley shook his head, his gaze far. "Why would they even ask such a question.." he murmured, barely audible. I wasn'tsure if I was supposed to hear it or not.

Peasley shook his head harder, then suddenly unsheathed his sword, and took the hilt off, which actually turned out to be a fine-bristled brush.

He began to brush with long, clean strokes, straightening out his hair. Clearing his throat he twisted the hilt back on and sheathed his sword again, looking me in the eye.

There was my old Peasley.

"Feeling better?" I asked in a mockingly sweet voice. Peasley laughed.

"Never been better." He answered, taking my hand. My heart fluttered the slightest. "I know exactly where to go next." He grinned.

"Hoohoo Mountain."

* * *

Dusty air, rocky ledges, and an air of danger described the Hoohoo Mountains. The gray cliffs scratched the sky like daggers.

I was looking up so much, I forgot to look down, as the ground was as rocky as the mountains themselves. I tripped in a hole, but Peasley caught me just in time.

"Thanks," I giggled, stepping out of the hole.

Peasley nodded, still seeming a bit off.

I punched him playfully in the arm.

"You're still not irked about Hooniversity, are you?" I asked tauntingly.

"Of course not. It's just... avalanches are common around here, and the boulders get pretty big.."

"you better be worrying about yourself, because I'm fine. Really." I was glad to see Peasley start to beam.

"Ah, but you forgot: girls are quite fragile, remember?" He said, smirking.

I laughed. "Watch this," I ran up to the rock face and hopped up a lump of boulders, and then another, and another. I turned to wave down at Peasley, but he wasn't there.

Casting a glance around, I found him directly left of me, trying to keep up.

"You must be careful, now." He murmured, though he showed no signs of objection to me climbing. So continued to climb, until we came across a flat plateau.

There was a village, and there were the little green cactus-like residents of the mountian, the cheerful Hoohooligans. And overlooking a small overhang, was a large nest.

Peasley waved to some Hoohooligans who were doing daily duties, and raced over to the nest, glancing back every few seconds to make sure I was still following.

"Blablanadon! How are you?" He called out to the nest, hopping up the steep ledge, turning only to offer a hand to help me up. A large golden head rose from the edge, with a streak of red down it's "forehead"... or rather horn.

"Prince Peasley! I've never been better. What brings you to Hoohoo Mountain?" The pterosaur squawked, flapping his leathery green wings.

"I just came by to show this fine bean, Amber, around Beanbean," he answered, lightly placing his hand on my shoulder.

Blablanadon bowed his head in respect.

"Wonderful to meet you."

"Hello! It really is an honor! I've never met a... dinosaur before..." I said, beaming the embarrassed way I do when I meet people.

"I hatched your prince there, when he was trapped by that dastardly pair, Fawful and Cackletta. He was transformed into the dragon, Dragohoho. But a rather handsome one at that, of course! This is Peasley we're talking about!" Blablanadon chuckled.

"Naww, don't rub it in.." Peasley said, smiling.

"Anyway, could we get a ride up to the peaks? I want to show Amber all of Beanbean from a dinosaur's eye view." Peasley winked.

"Sure! Hop on!" Blablanadon invited, swinging his neck around.

"You can in the front when we're going down." Peasley promised, helping me on the scaly surface of Blablanadon's neck. "You need to get used to the feel of flying first."

"Alright, bud! To the sky!"

Blablanadon lifted his wings, and suddenly we were flying, zooming through the air. "Woo hoo!" I laughed as Blablanadon soared up, doing zigzags and loops.

"Way better than any roller coaster!"

I heard Peasley's chuckle softly through the screaming wind.

I was disappointed when the ride ended, but I remembered we had to ride him down, and I got head shot, which made me happy.

As I stepped down, I realized we really did have the best bird's eye view of Beanbean, with a dizzying drop down to the ground.

"O-oh my.."

I murmured, taking a few steps back, coincidentially into Peasley's arms.

"Pretty Long way down.." I said, my voice wavering.

"It's fine. You're safe with me." Peasley breathed into my ear.

My heart practically stopped.

"Come. Sit."

I did in a stupor.

This was silly.

How could he have dazzled me so easily?

Did he even know he was doing so?

Blablanadon shifted nervously, darting his eyes.

"I'm... gonna go..." he said, but gave me a wink, before sailing off. The last I saw of him was a big grin before he vanished over the cliff.

I looked over all of the territory, bathed in the rainbow light of sunset: Stardust Fields, Teehee Valley, Chucklehuck Woods, Oho Oasis, and Beanbean castle and town.

After a passing nausea, I noticed the beauty of the land, how expansive it was, yet so small, especially from the height of the stars. I breathed in, and let myself relax. Closing my eyes, I let in the sense of the world around me...

**Well, I didn't have to try to hard to curb the ending there. Is anyone on a mini cliff hanger out there? .3.**

**...And for those of you who know Superstar Saga, and probably yelling at me for Blaby's size. In my own headcanon, he's huge, as a dinosaur should be. I do know he's about Mario and Luigi's size, and in order to ride him they grab his ankles. I just prefer the latter. :3**


End file.
